The Magic of Touch
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Set it after mission mumbai 2 . A touch can change your feelings :)


***The Magic of Touch***

…**..**

He entered into his house after unlocking the door and threw his coat on sofa. He switched on the television and moved towards the refrigerator.

"_kehte hain na anth bhala toh sab bhala. Toh akhir mei anth bahala hi hua. Hamara payara Mumbai ab khatro se khali hain. Or iska shrey jata hain Mumbai CID team ko. CID ke jabazz officers ne apne jaan ke bazi laga di is sheher ko bachane ke liye. Yaha tak ki CID ke do senior officers ne apne jhati pe goli bhi khai. Par bhagwan ke dua se sab thik hain or un do officers ko bhi kuch nahi hua…. Or…."_

He came back into the hall room with a water bottle and he was about to drink from that bottle but stopped as one news over the television gained his attention.

"_Or forensic expert Dr. Traika pe bhi hamla kia tha un apradhio ne. par wo bhi sahi salamat hain, unhe bhi kisi tarah ki chot nahi ai._

_Or ab hum chalte hain khel ki khabar ki taraf….."_

He switched off the television.

"Tarika pe hamla hau?" He talked to himself "Mujhe kisi ne bataya tak nahi"

"Kya karu? Kisi se puchu kya? Ya phir Tarika ko hi phone kar ke puch lu wo thik hain ya nahi?"

He sat down on the sofa and rested his chin on his fists.

"Hmm, nahi, pata nahi kya sochegi. Purvi ko phone karke puchu kya?"

"Nahi, kya jarurat hain. Main khud jake mil ata hu na?"

"Par agar mujhse puchne lagi ki ku ai ho? Tab kay karunga main? Wese bhi jo katil nigah se dekhti hain, main sach hi nahi bol pata hu thik se jhut keisey bolunga?"

'Oh God, yahe larki dena tha meri life mei? Koi or nahi mili apko?"

"arey nahi, ap seriously mat le lena, yahi thik hain. Thik hain! Arey main toh kehta hu best hain."

"par ab main karu kya?"

"Karna kya hain, jake mil ata hu. Jab kuch puchegi tab dekha jaiga. Yaar after all I am a very good actor. Be confident yaar Abhijit"

So, with this thought he stood up, took his coat and hung that over his shoulders.

"Fresh ho jata hu pehle, is tarah jana thik nahi hoga"

He looked at the watch.

"Arey already 11 baz chukka hain. Uska toh sone ka time ho gaya hain. Agar fresh hone laga toh mil hi nahi paunga. Or weisey bhi main toh bus darwaje se hi hal chal puch ke chala aunga"

He left for her house.

He reached her house and rang the calling bell. But nobody answered.

"Lagta hain so ain. Ek bar or try karu? Nahi, khamakha nind kharap ho jaiga. I think I should leave. Kal mil lunga"

He turned around to leave the place but was looking back again and again.

"Bina miley jane k abhi man nahi kar raha hain"

"par, wo toh so gain hain. Milke bhi kya karunga"

"Nahi, at least dekh toh sakta hu ki wo thik hain ya nahi. Chot laga hain ya nahi"

"Jayda soch mat Abhijit, kuch kar"

He went at back side of her house leaving all his thoughts aside.

After few minutes he stepped inside her house through the window. He staired up with soft foot towards her room and slowly opened the door of her room. He spent a good amount of time just to see weather she was awake or not and when he was confirmed she wasn't he stepped inside yet so carefully so that she didn't wake up.

"Thak God kahi chot nahi laga" he spoke on his mind standing beside her bed.

He stared at her for a good amount of time.

"Abhijit, now you should leave. Bohot dekh liya"

"Ya ya, main toh jane hi wala tha" he turned to leave but then again turned his face to have a last glance of her beautiful face and as soon as he looked at her he got puzzled. She was looking outstanding in moon light. He again moved towards her and kneeled down beside her bed. He was still staring at her. A cold wind blew her hair and covered her face. He slowly moved her hand towards her face and cleared her face.

A sense of electric current went down his body as soon as he touched her. All the nerve endings of his finger tips became very much sensitive all on a sudden. He moved away his hand with a jerk as if he had actually gotten a current sock. He inspected his fingers if they were all right or not. He felt his finger tips with other hand. He wondered if all the girls would give him this feeling when he would touch them. His mind immediately answered him _'No'_, after all she's not an ordinary girl for him. She's the girl with whom he's in love, her dream girl so what he hadn't proposed her yet.

She flinched in sleep and he got panic. He was confused what to do and what hot. The first thing which clicked on his mind is 'under the bed' and that's what he did.

Tarika slowly opened her eyes and when she was the open door of her room she sat up properly and turned on the table lamp.

"Miane toh darwaja band kia tha. Ye khul keisey gaya?" she thought.

A strong smell of perfume with a mixed smell of sweat gained her attention. At first she thought its hallucination as she was really worried about him for all the day long, but then somehow she got herself cleared and smirked. She turned off the light and went to sleep.

Abhi waited for 10 minutes and when he was confirmed she's asleep he slowly came out from under the bed. He looked at her just for some seconds and moved towards the exit as he really didn't want to get caught by her. But that was in no use, because as he was about to step out the light turned on and he closed his eyes tightly. He turned around and gave her a silly smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him by her eyes with a smirk.

He got nervous.

"Ohh,,, I ,, tumhe…" he tried to explain but failed.

"Ao, ander. Ek phone karke ana tha na."

"Socha tum so gain hogi?" he answred.

"Toh phir ai ku? Chori karne ka irada tha kya?" she teased him.

"Jo chori karma tha, wo toh pata nahi kis bank ke locker mei rakha hua hain" he murmured.

"Kuch kaha tumne?" Tarika asked

"Nahi, bus yahi ki, socha tha agar nahi soi hogi toh mil lunga"

"Abhi, tumse jhut bhi nahi bola jata mujhse. Yaar Tarka chor na, tujhe bhi pata hain ye yaha ku aya hain. Toh phir bat ko ku khichna" Tariak thought.

"Beitho" she stood up.

"Arey nahi, tum please so jao. Main chalta hu"

Tarika looked at him. He was in dirty cloth and didn't even have washed his face.

"Abhi tumne khan bhi nahi khaya hoga na. main khana garam kar rahi hu. Tum fresh ho jao."

"Arey.. ye tum kya keh rahi ho? Pagal ho gain ho kya?"

"ABhi" she warned " tum mujhe pagal keh rahe ho?"

"Nai, mera matlab hain ki…. Etne rat ko ku taklif kar rahi ho. Please. Or phir mujhe pehle shower lena, orna mujhse kuh khauya anhi jaiga"

"Abhi, bina shower ke tumse khaya nahi jaiga! Mujhe ullu mat banao. Jeisey ki main tumhe janti bhi nahi. Tum bina haat dhoye hi kahna khana start kar dete ho"

"Oh,, main" he felt embarrassed.

"Ab jao fresh ho jao. Main khana garam karti hu" saying this she left.

"shit man! Ana hi nahi chahiye tha. Ab fresh ho jata hu. Par fresh kya usne apne bathroom mei hone ke liye kaha? Arey nahi, larkio ke bathroom keisey …. Sayad guest room ka bathroom use karne ke liye kha hain."

Trika entered.

"Abhi, guest room ka bathroom ke water supply mei problem hain thora sa. Tum mera bathroom use kar lo" she said and left giving him a smile.

He wondered just how she could read out his mind. He smiled and left for the bathroom. He was still smiling but his smile disappeared as he turned on the tap and about to wash his hands. He again felt his hand with the other one. For a moment he denied to wash his hand. But then he smiled sheepishly and thought how silly he was. But still a part of his heart crushed him for washing out his hand.

Abhi had his dinner while Tarika was sitting in front him. A dinner with his beloved at the end of a tiring day really refreshed him. They had conversations over the case and as well as their khattimitti nokjhok was a part of their conversation.

After dinner Abhi asked her permission to leave.

"Tarika, ab main chalta hu"

"Ya, weise bhi you need rest." She said unwillingly.

"Ok bye. Good night"

"Good night"

When Abhi was on the threshold something clicked on his mind.

"pagal hain Abhijit, pitega. Tab wo soke thi, ab jagi hiu hain. Kahi thappar wappar mar diay toh" he placed his hand on his cheek.

Then he didn't know what happen, he turned towards her suddenly and she got surprised.

Suddenly a cold wind blew her hair again. He smiled and moved closed to her. She was looking at him curiously. He raised his hand locked her curls behind her ear. She moved back and was surprised. He smiled again and slowly touched her cheek

"Abhi!" she was in hell shock.

"you are beautiful"

"Huh!" she was surprised.

He smiled and stepped back looking at her and when reached on threshold he turned and left her home.

Here she was still in shock. She stood in front the mirror and touched her cheek. She felt something different. She felt something inside her stomach, something like butterfly. She smiled without her knowledge.

He went to sleep. His table lamp was on and he was looking at her fingers. The electric current sensation was replaced by a mild sensation which he was enjoying more than any feelings in his life.

…_.."A touch Can Change Your Life"…_

**AN: So, here's the OS blue fairy. Koi bohot naraj hain mujhse… **** arey yaar, I was busy. And I will be busy for the next two moths. May se pehle nahi milne wali mei is FF mei :p ya phir April ke akhir mei. Ab ye mat kehna don't go. Yaar exam ka preparation lena hain. **

**Take care guys.**

**Please review**

**KK**


End file.
